The invention relates generally to the field of hand tools and more particularly to a sharpening device which may be attached to a surface for sharpening knives or other double-edged cutting blades.
As most people are aware, there are great variety of sharpening devices available for home, business, commercial and industrial uses, ranging from complicated and expensive grinders to simple home-type knife sharpeners. Many sharpening operations can be handled best with manually applied tools. Among the hand tool variety of sharpening devices are scrapers, files and different types of intersecting circular elements or intersecting straight blade elements which define a nip or V-shaped cavity into which the tool blade is to be inserted in order to be sharpened. The blade is pulled through the sharpening device or the sharpener is drawn along the blade edge in order to effect the sharpening action.
Whether the sharpening device is hand held or whether it is mounted, such tools do become dull and must either be sharpened or discarded after they have become dull.
The only known prior art reference which is of interest but not relevant is U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,506.